Una Gran Desilusión!
by Aelen
Summary: Es el primer dia de clases despues de unas largas vacaciones! Dicen que el Amor es para siempre, lo será para Troy? ¡TERMINADA! Muertes, Intrigas, estafas, el lado B de cada uno de nuestros queridos personajes... [Troy x ?]
1. Conoscan a Lia

**¡Una Gran Desilusión!**

_Primer Día de colegio en el high school, se siente el aroma a libros nuevos, se sienten las ganas de aprender en cada uno de los estudiantes que pasan por la puerta del establecimiento, pero lo que mas destaca es la cara de los jóvenes sonrientes, por ver a sus amigos después de unas merecidas vacaciones…_

"Espérame Troy" grita una desarreglada morena que corre detrás de un muchacho de cabello rubio y de unos penetrantes ojos azules, la joven consigue alcanzarlo y agrega "Este si que va a ser nuestro año" dice sonriente, "como ya no tienes que preocuparte del básquetbol hasta invierno, vamos a poder ensayar para el musical que se aproxima"

Troy no le dirige la palabra, y acelera el paso, dejando a la pobre muchacha atrás, alcanzando a un grupo de jóvenes, que por sus atuendos pertenecían al equipo de Basketball

"Hola Muchachos", luego de saludar a sus amigos prosigue "No va a creer que me paso en las vacaciones!!"

"Que fue lo que paso!" pregunta un joven de tez muy blanca y cabello negro

"Esto es lo que me paso…" dice deteniéndose en seco y fijando la mirada en una muchacha "Lia, por acá" grita eufóricamente

"Ella es una chica que conocí en vacaciones… me robo el corazón" dice Troy a sus amigos dejándolos completamente sin habla

"Pero como, que pasara con Gabriella, ¡no puedes olvidarla de un día para otro!" exclama un muchacho de tez morena y alborotado cabello

"Me extraña que digas eso Chad, solo fue un amor pasajero y tu mismo me dijiste que no podía estar con ella, porque la escuela se revolucionaria, por lo mismo me busque a alguien de mi nivel"

"Pero desde cuando te interesa lo que digan las otras personas???" Reclama el moreno sumamente sorprendido "Me has desilusionado completamente"…

_Después de las palabras Chad, interrumpe una muchacha de largos rizos rojos, hermosa figura y voluptuosas curvas, que aparentemente se veía un poco más alta que Troy. La muchacha agarra las manos del rubio y le deposita un tierno beso en los labios…_

Gabriella al ver esto queda completamente paralizada tirando sus libros al suelo, y en menos de unos segundos su corazón queda destrozado en miles de pedazos, "Podrá Troy olvidarme después de lo que vivimos y luchamos el año pasado para poder estar juntos?" se pregunta, pero es Interrumpida por una muchacha de cabello rubio y prendas a la moda

"¿Gabriella que te pasó?" Pregunta la rubia

"Fui una tonta, Sharpay, ¡fui una tonta!" y la muchacha se apoya en el hombro de amiga "Debí suponerlo" prosigue "Desde que viajó a Hawai volvió completamente distinto, como que ocultaba algo y ya se lo q ocultaba" y Gabriella rompe en un llanto mucho mas fuerte y molesto que el anterior.

"¿Pero dime que fue lo que paso?" Grita Sharpay ya que el llanto de Gabriella no la dejaba pensar con tranquilidad

Y Gabriella le susurra "Troy me dejo y ahora anda con otra"

"Que!!!???" Grita la rubia haciendo que todos en el colegio se dieran vuelta para ver lo que pasaba

"Ese imbécil se las va a ver conmigo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga!!!..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Bueno edite el primer capitulo porque era demasiado penoso hahaha… ya cuídense y para el que loo lea siga leyendo lo otros capis que van a ir mejorando ahaha!

Chau

Cedrick


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que Sharpay acompañara al baño a Gabriella, los chicos comentan sobre la Nueva novia de Troy

"Que le habrá pasado a Troy" - dice Chad mientras de bote a una pelota de Basquetball

"Si es verdad el nunca antes había sido así con las chicas y menos con una tan perfecta como Gabriella" - susurra Jason que veía como se aproximaba la pareja más popular del high school

"Hola chicos" - dice Troy a sus amigos

"Le presento a Lia, la conocí en Hawai mientras vacacionábamos con mis padres"

"Hola, Troy me esta dando un recorrido por la escuela" - dice la pelirroja

"Eso me suena conocido no fue lo mismo que le hiciste a Gabriella el primer día de clases" - suena una voz escalofriante pero desgraciadamente les suena familiar

"Desde pequeño Troy siente una fascinación con las nuevas" - dice riéndose

"Troy (levantando la voz) no me vas a presentar a tu nueva NOVIA la cual remplazaste por GABRIELLA" - dice Sharpay en tono sarcástico!

El rubio como si nada hubiera pasado responde

"Te presento a Lia La chica mas dulce del Mundo y que me robo el corazón"

"Y la cordura" - contesta la rubia!

"Tienes algún problema" - dice Lia

"Por Favor unos bichos insignificantes como ustedes no presentan un problema para mi"

Después de estas palabras de desprecio Sharpay se da media vuelta y se aleja por el pasillo hacia el baño de chicas

"Que le pasa a esa estúpida?" - pregunta Lia

"Perdón" - exclama Zeke

"Sharpay no es ninguna estúpida puede ser temperamental pero no estúpida y mas encima ustedes se lo ganaron al romperle el corazón a una chica tan dulce como Gabriella"

"Tiene razón" - dicen los otros chicos los cuales Miraban con cara de desprecio a la pareja

"Vámonos Troy creo que tus Amigos no sabes apreciarme y menos a ti"

"Tienes razón Lia" - dice Troy

"Es mas, pienso q ya no deberíamos ser Amigos!"

Ambos se dan media vuelta y se alejan entrando a la sala de Teatro ya que recién había tocado el timbre de ingreso a clases

Chad, Jason y Zeke quedaron atónitos ya que un intención no era terminar con una amistad de años sino hacer entrar en razón a Troy y obligarlo a q le pida unas disculpas a Gabriella, pero nunca pensaron en llevar esto a una decisión tan extrema!

En el Baño de Chicas

"Tocó el timbre debes ir a clases Sharpay sino irás a detención" - dice una recuperada Gabriella

"No me interesa yo no me voy hasta que vea que estés bien"

"Gracias si no fuera por ti no se q haría!"

"Pero esto me parece extraño ya que desde kinder que conozco a Troy y el no es así, el nunca le hubiera hecho daño a una Mujer y menos a ti!, Gabriella si en los ojos se le veía lo enamorado que estaba de ti"

"Lo sé" - dice Gabriella

"Pero lo peor es que hoy cuando lo vi en la entrada el me quedo mirando como si nunca me hubiera conocido"

Lo que estamos seguras es que Troy sigue enamorado de ti, eso es algo que solo lo sienten las mujeres y ahora debemos saber porque esta así, quién es Lia y qué quiere con Troy"

"De eso no te preocupes porque lo vamos a averiguar" - dice una voz femenina entrando al baño (obvio q es femenina si es el baño de chicas brp!)

"Gracias Taylor"

"No te preocupes porque nosotras te apoyaremos en todo!"

Y las 3 Amigas salen Juntas del baño hacia la sala de Teatro, donde Gabriella aún dolida por el acontecimiento pasado debía a enfrentar a Troy y pedirle una explicación!


	3. Chapter 3

En clases De teatro

"Donde están mis estrellas de la clase?" - pregunta la señorita Darbus entes de comenzar

Nadie Responde

Es ese momento entran las 3 Amigas en silencio las cuales creían q mientras menor ruido harían la señorita Darbus menos las iba a ver … pero se equivocaron y fueron interrumpidas por una gran y fuerte voz

"QUE SE CREEN USTEDES Q LLEGAN HA ESTA HORA A MI CLASE, SE QUEDARAN EN DETENCION ESTA MISMA TARDE PARA QUE PINSEN EN LO Q HICERON"

(Gabriella piensa: "este es el peor día de mi vida")

Se escucha una carcajada, era Lia q no paraba de burlarse de sus nuevas enemigas

"Perdón señorita si esto le hace tanta gracia usted también se quedara en detención por el resto de la tarde junto a sus compañeras nuevas así tendrán tiempo para conocerse"

Lia quedo boquiabierta – "pero señora Darbus"

"Señorita" dice enojada la profesora

"Señorita Darbus usted no puede castigarme a mi"

"Aunque sea la hija del nuevo alcalde de Alburquerque mis reglas son iguales para todos"

Lasa 3 Amigas al unísono "QUE!"

"Se me olvidaba" - dice la Señorita Darbus

"Hoy puse la cartola para que se inscriban en las audiciones. Esperemos que otra pareja se inscriba y no como el semestre pasado q solo se inscribieron 2"

"No se preocupe señorita Darbus, Troy y Yo nos Anotaremos" dice Lia mirando con cara de superioridad a Gabriella

"Eso si que no en el club de Drama no aceptamos PERRAS" - dice Sharpay "cierto Ryan" (el cual asustado de cómo iba a reaccionar la señorita Darbus frente a ese vocabulario no responde)

"Entonces como Pudiste entrar" responde Lia!

"Eso si q no te lo aguanto Maldita Puta!" Y Sharpay se tira en sima de Lia y le proporciona un duro golpe en su hermosa nariz, pero Lia no da pie atrás y ambas empieza a lanzarse combos, mordeduras y tiradas de cabello (Pobre pelo de Sharpay porque ahí si que hay de donde agarrar xD)

Los chicos al ver esto quedan impactados al ver 2 mujeres pelando ya que eso no se veía todos los días y menos 2 tan bonitas como ellas

Antes de poder separarlas La señorita Darbus Grita

"Ambas están expulsadas del Club de Drama Para siempre unas verdaderas actrices no se agarran a combos en el suelo sino que aman la paz y la diplomacia"

(Aunque Lia no estaba en el club le prohíbe entrar)

Y ahora se van las dos Donde el director

En ese momento Ryan ayuda a parar a su hermana que tenia el labio sangrando y un mechón pelirrojo en su mano derecha y Sharpay se da cuenta que su futuro esta arruinado porque ya no recibirá los puntos extras para entrar a la universidad y sobre todo que le había pegado a la Hija de la persona mas importante de Alburquerque y q seguramente la iban a expulsar, pero sentía un placer tremendo al haber dejado tirada en el suelo a esa pelirroja

Troy levanta a Lia la cual se veía muuuy poco sexy porque tenia la nariz sangrando y un ojo muuuy morado, la cual al darse cuenta tira un grito al cielo y sale corriendo al baño para arreglarse olvidando el mandato de la señorita Darbus

La Profesora grita - "Lia regrese aquí de inmediato no me haga ir a buscarla"

Pero era muuuy tarde tuvo que ir a buscarla dejando al curso completamente solo

Todos comienzan a aplaudir a Sharpay ya q aunque llevaba pocas horas en el colegio esa Pelirroja Se había ganado el odio de todos, pero lo mas raro era que se suponía que Troy debiera estar muuuy molesto por lo ocurrido pero lo único q hace es quedarse en su puesto con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Ahora que el curso de Drama esta solo Ya era hora de que Troy rindiera Cuentas…


	4. Chapter 4

"Qué te causa tanta gracia inútil" dice una malhumorada Sharpay que había sacado un pañuelo rosa para limpiarse la sangre del labio

"Mira Sharpay tu no debiste meterte en esta relación y si quieren una respuesta lo diré en frente de todos para que después nadie me esté hablando mal de mí por los pasillos (mirando fijamente a sus examigos) Si he perdido a mis amigos, es porque me gusta esta chica, es más la amo y si tienen un problema con aquello pueden guardárselo porque mi vida privada es mía y no de todo el colegio okay" dice un enfadado Troy

"Tiene razón" dice Chad "no debemos meternos en su relación"

En ese momento sale Gabriella del salón

"Mira lo que has hecho" grita Sharpay

Y sale tras su amiga junto a Taylor

**En el pasillo**

"Donde se habrá metido Gabriella" pregunta Sharpay mientras se arregla el cabello

"¿Tendrás un pinche o algo?" pregunta Sharpay olvidándose del tema

"¡Concéntrate! estamos buscando a Gabriella ¿recuerdas?" dice Taylor en forma desesperada

"Si perdón, volviendo al tema ¿Donde se habrá metido Gabriella?" dice Sharpay

"No lo se pero será mejor que la encontremos rápido quizas necesite de nuestra ayuda" dice Taylor con tono preocupado

"Tienes razón yo la iré a buscar al teatro y tu fíjate en los baños" dice Sharpay

En ese momento la señorita Darbus trae de un brazo a Lia y grita

"¡Sharpay Donde el director AHORA!"

"Esta bien señorita Darbus" mientras le hace señas a Taylor tratando de decirle que vaya a buscarla sola

Y tanto Lia como Sharpay se pierden por los pasillos en busca de la sala del director

"Mira Lia ahí esta la sala del director tu entra y me esperas sentada ¿¡escuchaste?" dice Sharpay con autosuficiencia

"Si claro, como si yo te fuera a hacer un favor" reclama Lia

"No necesito ningún favor tuyo, pero si no quieres que revele tu secreto te quedaras callada okay?"

"¡¡¡¡¡COMO LO SUPISTE!" exclama Lia abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente

"Eso te lo diré cuando vuelva mientras tanto entretiene a Darbus si es que sale de la oficina antes de que llegue"

Y Sharpay se da media vuelta y desaparece entre los estudiantes dejando a una Lia muy alterada.

**En el Salón**

Suena el timbre y los alumnos abandonan el salón antes de que la señorita Darbus regrese

"Debemos averiguar lo que le esta pasando a Troy" dice Jason

"Y yo le puedo hornear un pastel a Gabriella para que se sienta mejor" dice Zeke

"No, no nos metamos en los problemas de otras personas, y acuérdense que nosotros ya no somos amigos de Troy somos solo compañeros de equipo así que eso no nos concierne"- dice Chad en forma irritada mientras se da media vuelta camino al gimnasio

"¿Qué le pasara ahora a Chad? Él no dejaría a su amigo así" piensa Zeke

Mientras Troy corre por los pasillos del colegio, porque sabe que llegara tarde si no se apura, una mano lo agarra de sorpresa del polerón y lo mete a una habitación oscura azotándolo contra la pared donde visualiza la silueta de una mujer. Antes de poder reaccionar siente un apasionado beso en sus labios el cual responde con uno mucho mas largo, solo se podía oír la respiración de ambos amantes, en esa habitación completamente oscura donde el único haz de luz que entraba era por el picaporte

Troy siente esos besos familiares y con la mano desocupada, es decir con la que no sostenía el cabello de la chica trata de encontrar el interruptor de la luz

Después de varios manotazos ciegos logra prenderla pero no se atreve a abrir los ojos. Cuando decide hacerlo era demasiado tarde, lo único que había en esa habitación eran las escobas, los tachos de basura y una puerta abierta de par en par.

**En la sala de espera de la oficina del director**

"¿Donde estabas?" preguntaba una malhumorada Lia 

"Que te importa"- dice Sharpay arreglándose el cabello después de entrar corriendo a la sala del director "Digamos que me entretuve en los pasillos"

"¿¿¿Perdón eso que tienes en el cuello es una chupón? dice Lia con cara de repugnancia "Creo que te entretuviste bastante diría yo"

"¡¡¡¿AHORA dime como lo supiste!"

En ese momento sale la señorita Darbus de la oficina acompañada del director

"Lo siento señorita Cox puede retirarse" dice el Director dulcemente

"Gracias señor le hablare muy bien de usted a mi padre" dice Lia

"Gracias que tenga un buen día" Responde el director contento

"Pero que carajo esta pasando acá?" piensa Sharpay "como no la van a castigar a ella, no porque sea la hija del alcalde va a ser intocable, ya va a ver esa perra de lo que están hecho los Evans" (todo esto Sharpay solo lo piensa)

"¡Evans entra a mi oficina de inmediato!"

"Si señor" dice Sharpay asustada al no saber que iba a pasar con ella

"Me has desilusionado. Una alumna ejemplar como tú pegándole a una alumna nueva, por favor eso no lo he visto en todos los años de carrera que llevo…

Pero no te preocupes no te vamos a echar, me gustan lo retos te voy a castigar por 3 meses después de clases para que ayudes en el club… haber déjame pensar… ya se en el club de Alumnos extranjeros para que les ayudes con el idioma y les enseñes nuestra cultura y ahora desaparece!"

"Si señor" dice Sharpay y sale corriendo de la Oficina

"Al menos no me echaron" piensa Sharpay

Mientras Sharpay estaba en la Oficina del Director Taylor buscaba a Gabriella

"¿¡¡¡Gabriella?" gritaba Taylor por los pasillos pero nadie respondía, solo le queda buscar en el Teatro ya que como Sharpay estaba donde el director ella debía buscarla completamente sola

Al entrar al Teatro da una inspección detallada, se fija en cada butaca, en el escenario y por ultimo se fija en los camarines donde queda completamente paralizada

Nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que estaba pasando frente sus ojos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo keria agradecer a las personas ke me an dejado review (aparte de mi kurso jajaj)

**mariana-hsm**: Sube mas capitulos y gracias por leer los mios

**Devlain:** Ke bueno ke tw guste la historia y no te preocupes porke seguire actualizando rapidamente

**Y a Kapu, supervisora de fanfic**: x ser tan seka y ke sin ella yo no sería nada


	5. Chapter 5

**En el camerino**

"¿¿¿Pero Chad que es lo que estas haciendo???" Grita Taylor

Y Chad suelta a Gabriella que la tenia acorralada contra la esquina del camerino dándole un apasionado beso

**Flash Back**

Antes de Que Taylor interrumpiera, Gabriella se encontraba sola en el camerino pensando en que ya no debía ser una tonta y aceptar que Troy ya no sentía nada por ella, cuando en uno de sus suspiros entra Chad

"O perdón pensé que estaba desocupado" dice Chad

"Estas llorando" pregunta extrañada Gabriella, ya que nunca había visto a un hombre llorar

"No, nada que ver, es que debo tener algo en el ojo" replica Chad nervios

"Es por lo de Troy cierto"

"No, si te dije que no estoy llorando" Grita Chad mientras suelta una lágrima

"Es que no puedo creer que se haya roto nuestra amistad así como así, como si nuestra amistad no valiera nada" dice Chad Entre medio de llantos

Se por lo que estas pasando a mi me hizo lo mismo, pero después de pensarlo minuciosamente me he dado cuenta que en realidad Troy solo me atrajo, pero no lo amaba y por eso lo he superado rápidamente"

"Que?, pero si todo el di has estado escapándote y llorando" responde Chad en tono enojado

"Lo se, no es extraño, toma un poco de agua para que te calmes"

"Puede ser" dice Chad después de acepta el vaso de Gabriella

"Yo creo que me gustaba porque así podía estar cerca de ti"

"¿¿??" Chad queda anonadado por la respuesta de Gabriella

Y en ese momento Gabriella besa en los labios a Chad

**Volviendo**

"No es lo que piensas" responde Gabriella

"Si Taylor, es que nos pillamos en un mal momento y solo se dio" dice Chad con arrepentimiento

"Perdóname, es que estoy tan confundida", dice Gabriella en forma apenada

"Y por eso te tuviste que meter con mi pololo grita Taylor", "No te quiero ver ándate"

Y Gabriella se retira sin decir nada

"Esto me lo vas a pagar, no vamos a terminar, pero vas a tener que remendar tu error"

Taylor besa en los labios a Chad

"Yo beso mejor cierto" amenaza la muchacha

"Pero por supuesto Amor" Responde Chad

"Ahora vámonos de acá"

"Si como digas"

Y la pareja abandona el Teatro

**Toca la campana de salida**

"Espérame Sharpay", grita Ryan "¿¿¿donde has estado???"

"En el club de alumnos extranjeros" responde tajantemente Sharpay

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta su hermano

"Porque ese es mi castigo por pegarle a esa ramera" responde Sharpay

"Pero es mejor eso, a que te hayan echado del colegio" dice Ryan tratándole de subirle el ánimo a su hermana

"Tienes razón y algunos estudiantes son muy guapos" dice Sharpay con una Gran sonrisa

"Cambiando de Tema" dice Ryan, "No vas a creer lo que escuche, al final del entrenamiento de basquetball" dice Ryan

"Y tu que estabas haciendo por ahí" pregunta extrañada Sharpay

"Buscaba a Gabriella" dice un sonrojado Ryan

"Bueno eso no importa lo importante es lo que escuche" replica Ryan

"Te escucho hermano" dice una interesada Sharpay

**Esa misma noche en la case de los Evans**

"¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!!, si cree esa pelirroja que se va a salir con la suya es porque no conoce el poder Evans, pobre Troy" exclama Sharpay que daba vueltas alrededor del sillón donde estaba sentado Ryan

"Pareciera como si te gustara Bolton" responde Ryan que no despegaba los ojos del libreto para la próxima obra

"Si?? y a ti Gabriella así que no hables de ese tema", Dejando a Ryan completamente intimidado

"Pero ya se lo que vamos a hacer. si quiere jugar sucio jugaremos sucio" dice Sharpay en tono triunfante

"Pero como lo supiste eso de que me gustaba Gabriella" contesta tardíamente Ryan

"Por favor se te nota en la cara"

"Ese problema lo dejaremos para mas adelante, ya tenemos suficientes"

"Si hermana!"

"Primero es lo primero" exclama Sharpay "Debemos desenmascarar a Lia y segundo arreglar las cosas dentro del colegio y ahí capas pueda solucionar lo tuyo con Gabriella" dice esto para darle esperanza a su hermano

"Todavía tienes el número de la ex asistente del papa que la echamos por querer propasarse con él" pregunta Sharpay

"Si, lo tengo, pero para que lo quieres"

"Ella es ahora la nueva secretaria del alcalde"

"Si pero que tiene que ver eso,… ohhh eres muy diabólica hermana!"

"Lo sé" responde Sharpay "Acuérdate que nos debe un favor al no delatarla con mamá"

"Si ella la hubiera matado" asegura Ryan

Ambos hermanos se ríen maliciosamente

"Ya llámala y cuéntale nuestro problema y dile lo que quiero que ella haga por nosotros" manda Sharpay

"Está bien hermana" responde Ryan

**Al día siguiente, en casa de los Bolton**

"¡¡¡Ven a ver el diario hijo!!!" grita exaltado el papá de Troy y que también era su entrenador de basquetball

Cuando Troy por fin baja, se mueve lentamente porque recién se estaba despertando

"Pero papá porque me levantas tan temprano, son las 6 de la mañana" balbucea Troy

"Solo quiero que veas el titular" presiona el Papá

Y mientras Troy leía, sus ojos se abrían cada vez más

"NO LO PUEDO CREER" grita Troy demostrando tal felicidad que sobrepasaba el nivel normal de un ser humano…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno solo quería decirle gracias a las personas que dejan review y que le gustan mis historias y mientras mas reviews me dejan mas ganas me dan de continuarlas xD

Devlain: gracias por leer mis historias y el suspenso es para que quieran leer la próxima hahaha

lauri-will2 gracias por leerlos y muy weno el fic que subiste, Troy mas caliente jejeje

Flor. Granger-Weasley: ola gracias por leer mi fic y no es que no quiera poner de quien se trata la historia solo que si lo digo se quita como la esencia del fic gracias por tus comentarios

-so'cute-: gracias por dejar review xD

Y a Kapu gracias por todo hahaha


	6. Chapter 6

**Camino al Colegio**

"Conduce mas rápido que vamos a llegar tarde" le grita Sharpay a Ryan

"Eso nos pasa por quedarnos dormidos" responde Ryan

"Lo se y mas encima te dije que no te demoraras tanto en el baño"

"Es que se me había perdido mi crema para el pelo" responde Ryan ofendido

"Para ser hombre te arreglas mas que yo"

"No empieces" dice Ryan dolido "Es mas, tu fuiste la que nos retrasaste yo ya estaba en el auto, pero tu no te podías despegar del celular"

"Con quien hablabas?" pregunta Ryan que obviamente ya sabia la respuesta

"Con Troy" responde suavemente sin alterarse

"Últimamente has hablado casi todos los días con el" presiona Ryan para ver si su hermana se enojaba

"Solo quería hablar sobre lo que salio en los titulares del diario hoy"

"Le contaste?"

"No aun no"

"Pero me gusta hablar con el"

"Claro, te gusta" dice sarcásticamente "Tu amas hablar con el , el problema es que no te atreves a decírselo"

"No te metas" amenaza Sharpay a su hermano "eso no es un asunto tuyo" logrando por fin enojar a su hermana

"En Fin nuestro Plan A salio como esperábamos" cambia de tema Sharpay

**En el Colegio**

Lo extraño fue que los alumnos a pesar de ser tarde estaban reunidos en la entrada

"Abran paso que vamos atrasados" grita Sharpay mientras pasaba entre medio de 2 grandulones

Y ven como Taylor discute a viva voz con Lia

"Desde que llegaste al colegio has creado puros problemas" grita Taylor "Primero le quitas el novio a mi mejor amiga", "Luego el mejor amigo a mi novio y le arruinas la vida a una nueva amiga que la aprecio mucho"

"En serio sientes eso por mi" sale Sharpay de la multitud dirigiéndose a Taylor

"Por supuesto, después de lo que hemos pasado he sabido conocerte y se que eres una buena persona"

"Oh Gracias" y Sharpay le da un cariñoso abrazo a Taylor

"Tus comentarios no me llegan Taylor" grita Lia tratando de llamar la atención, "Sin mi esta escuela no seria nada, es mas ustedes para mi son como marionetas y yo la titiritera" diciendo esto con un tono de superioridad

Taylor al escuchar esto se acerca a Lia y la empuja con todas sus fuerzas,

"Que te crees imbécil, yo no soy ninguna marioneta y que te quede claro" Grita Taylor, que nunca antes había actuado así

Lia cae directamente en los brazos de Troy que estaba justo detrás de ella

"Troy has algo, defiéndeme"

"Lo siento pero ella tiene razón" dice Troy aun sujetando a Lia, "lo único que has hecho es envenenarle la vida al resto" grita Troy enfurecido

"Eres una Niña ególatra y manipuladora que lo único que le importa es ella y su reflejo

Me das pena, no sabes, me das asco"

"Tu no me puedes hablar así o ya sabes lo que pasara" amenaza Lia a Troy que aun no se despegaba de sus brazos

"Si lo se, acaso no leíste el diario hoy?" pregunta Troy con una sonrisa en la cara

"Que tiene eso que ver ahora?" grita indignada Lia

"Si mira" dice Chad que sale de la multitud y tira el diario a los pies de Lia

"Que no puede ser!" Se sorprende Lia

"Si, si puede" y Troy suelta a Lia la cual cae justo encima de un pozo de barro

Todos los presentes se ríen de lo ocurrido, es decir, ver a una chica popular caer al barro y desmoronándose su vida frente a sus ojos no es cuento de todos los días

"Se van a arrepentir!" grita Lia enfurecida de tal modo que sus ojos parecían que se iban a salir

"Y ustedes 6 si Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor y Chad, ustedes, tengan cuidado porque cuando nos encontremos desearan nunca haberme hecho esto"

Se da media vuelta y corre hacia su auto, algunos jurarían que estaba llorando pero otros dicen que estaba tan enojada que se le había reventado una vena del cuello y tuvieron que hospitalizarla...

Cuando Troy ve que Lia ya estaba muy lejos decide que ya era hora de volver a la normalidad y pedir disculpas frente a los presentes

"Discúlpenme chicos" dice Troy en forma arrepentida

"Habrá tiempo para disculpas en el viaje a la cabaña de mis padres que mi hermano y yo estamos organizando" dice Sharpay mientras les entrega una invitación a los 4 jóvenes

"No lo creo" dice Troy que se sentía mal por lo ocurrido aquella semana

"Mira, si quieres reconciliarte con nosotros que mejor lugar que en las montañas" dice Sharpay tratando de convencer a Troy

"Si tiene razón, mi hermana" interrumpe Ryan "Dicen que el aire de las montañas es terapéutico"

"Y lo mejor es que como Gabriella y Chad irán, podrás contarle lo ocurrido" dice Sharpay mientras revisa un mensaje que le había llegado al celular

"Y de seguro te van a perdonar" interrumpe Ryan nuevamente

"Esta bien iré y me ayudara a despejar la mente para los nacionales" dice Troy

"Discúlpenme tengo que atender esto" Dice Sharpay mientras miraba su celular

Y los 6 jóvenes se separan para dirigirse a sus salones correspondientes

Y al llegar al salón Ryan y Sharpay ven que la clase ya había comenzado y ya no podían ingresar

"Por tu culpa nos perderemos una clase de biología" dice Ryan en tono sarcástico,

"Lo importante es que los chicos llegue a nuestra casa a las 7 para que pasemos el fin de semana en la montaña" dice Sharpay

"Va a ser sensacional" exclama Ryan

"Lo se Ryan por fin el colegio volverá a la normalidad"

**Suena la campana**

**En clases con la señorita Darbus**

Entra la Señorita Darbus mas contenta de lo usual, ella mira minuciosamente por el salón hasta encontrar el rostro de Sharpay

"Sharpay puedes volver al Club de Drama y estas exenta de todos os castigos ocasionados esta semana" dejando al curso sorprendido

"Gracias señorita Darbus" chilla Sharpay emocionada

"Nuestro plan salio mejor de lo que pensábamos" susurra Ryan a Sharpay

"Ryan tienes algo que compartir con la clase?" dice la señorita Darbus mientras se acercaba al puesto de Ryan

"No Profesora" quedando sonrojado de vergüenza

"Ya que volvió nuestra estrella vamos a poder realizar el musical en la fecha programada es decir la próxima semana si no me equivoco" dice esto mientras revisa su agenda "Bueno mis 2 parejas van a Cantar en el musical ya que ninguna otra pareja se inscribió, creo que hoy en día el arte ya no le atrae a la juventud" dice Darbus desilusionada

"No se preocupe señorita Darbus" dice Gabriella mientras nos tenga a los 4 no necesitara otras parejas

"Si señorita" Montes

"Desde el Lunes empezaran a ensayar para el musical"

"De que se trata el musical" pregunta Chad mientras guardaba su balón de basquetball debajo de su puesto

"Buena Pregunta Chad, me gusta que los alumnos aunque no sean parte de una extra programática se interesen por ella"

"Para responder tu pregunta, la obra se trata de la traición mutua de un grupo de amigos" mientras dice esto se saca los lentes y Troy juraría que Darbus creo la obra pensando en ellos

Y Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay y Troy quedan sorprendidos por lo escuchado

"Será mucha coincidencia?" piensa Gabriela mientras ve de reojo a Troy

"No se como decirles, pero creo que cuando lo haga me entenderán" piensa Troy con cara de preocupación

"Troy es tan lindo", piensa Sharpay hasta con cara de preocupación se ve divino

"Gabriella si supieras lo que siento por ti, no, no se lo puedo decir, no haré las cosas mas difíciles para ella" piensa Ryan

Gracias por los reviews

Falta poco para que termine el fic

ValitaH: gracias por leer mi historia que suerte que tengas vacaciones hahaha xD

mariana-hsm: sube capitulo TTTT porfa gracias por dejarme reviews

Devlain: gracias por dejarme reviews tambien

Posteen harto siii!

Gracias a Kapu y Sterzo que me dieron el animo de subir estos Fic xD


	7. Chapter 7

**En casa de los Evans**

Por fin llegaron las 7, pero Troy aun no aparecía

"No creo que valla a venir" dice Gabriella mientras subía su equipaje a un gran Jeep Azul oscuro

"Te ayudo con eso?" pregunta Ryan rozando la mano de Gabriella mientras le arrebata el bolso

"No te preocupes yo puedo sola, pero gracias" dibujando una sonrisa en su cara

"Si va a venir" dice Sharpay "yo lo convencí hoy en la mañana"

"Estas segura por su cara creo que no se sentía bien" dice Taylor

"Tienes toda la razón mi amor" dice Chad y le deposita un dulce beso en los labios "déjame cargar eso por ti" y Chad sube las 2 maletas que Taylor había traído

"Que acaso traes tu colección de fósiles en esta maleta!" pregunta Chad sarcásticamente, ya que una de las 2 maletas era extremadamente pesada

"No Chad, yo no viajo con mi colección de fósiles, como se te ocurre, solo traje unos cuantos libros para leer en el viaje"

"Pero como no contesta, le dije que era a las 7" grita Sharpay

"Si no se apura, llegaremos muy de noche y no es seguro manejar en esas circunstancias" Reclama Ryan urgido por la hora

"Esperaremos lo que haya que esperar si no te atreves a manejar Yo lo hago!" grita Sharpay exasperada

"Relájate Sharpay mientras mas te enojas mas fea te pones" dice Ryan esperando un nuevo grito

"Hola chicos perdón por el retraso es que recién salí de la reunión de los nacionales,

Va a estar fenomenal" diciéndole a Chad, el cual no le responde

"Vamos chicos discúlpenme es que…"

"Shhht!" Exclama Sharpay "No digas nada hasta que lleguemos"

"Está bien" dice desilucionda Troy mientras sube su equipaje al auto

"Es bien amplio este auto" dice Gabriella mientras se sube en la parte posterior

"Lo se, con este auto mis padres hacen todos sus recorridos al campo y a la montaña" responde Ryan orgulloso mientras se subía en el lado del conductor

"Wow..., cuantos caballos de fuerza tiene?" pregunta Chad

"No lo sabe, mi hermano no sabe nada de autos lo único que sabe es manejarlos y abrir la puerta" se ríe Sharpay

"Están todos listos" pregunta Ryan

"Si estamos" dice Sharpay

"Entonces vamos nos!"

Y los seis amigos emprenden un largo viaje a los pies de la montaña donde los padres de Sharpay tenían una cabaña construida en medio de un bosque de pinos, la cual se mimetizaba con la naturaleza…

**Una hora después**

"Ya llegamos" pregunta Troy apoyando la cabeza en el vidrio

"No, todavía no" dicen los jóvenes por quinta vez

"Es que necesito ir al baño"

"Entonces bájate" grita Chad que por primera vez le dirigía la palabra

Y Ryan estaciona el auto a un lado de la autopista

"Apúrate" grita Ryan que se esta haciendo de noche

"Está bien" dice Troy mientras se baja del auto con las piernas muy apretadas

Y Troy se pierde por unos matorrales

Desde el auto se veía como una nube de vapor salía tras los arbustos

"Parece que si tenía ganas" dice Gabriella entre carcajadas

"Alguien quiere una soda?" pregunta Taylor mientras se despegaba unos minutos de un libro de Física avanzada

"No gracias, prefiero un beso tuyo" pide Chad

Y Taylor le da un rápido beso en la mejilla

"Yo si quiero dice Troy que se asomaba por la ventana"

"Pero te van a dar ganas de ir al baño de nuevo!" dice Taylor

"No creo" y Troy suelta una carcajada

"Toma, pero no me toques con tus manos"

"Capaz que hizo detrás de los matorrales" dice Ryan sarcásticamente

Haciendo que todos en el auto incluido Troy rían y se olviden de su enojo

**Dos horas después**

"Cuanto Falta?" insiste Troy

"Porque, tienes que ir al baño?" pregunta Chad irritado

"No, es que me aburre estar tanto tiempo sentado" dice Troy mientras cambiaba de posición

"Ándate caminando entonces!" dice Sharpay que ya no aguantaba las quejas de Troy

"No, no te preocupes" dice Troy en voz baja

"Ese automóvil no nos anda siguiendo?" pregunta Chad

Apuntando a un auto que estaba a unos 100 metros

"No seas perseguido" dice Taylor "deben ser turistas"

**Luego de unos minutos**

"Miren estamos llegando" dice Ryan mientras apuntaba hacia una cabaña que estaba a los lejos entre unos pinos

Al llegara a la cabaña los jóvenes quedan sorprendidos por lo grande que era. Poseía una gran entrada de madera la cual conducía a un gran living comedor que en el centro se situaba una polvorienta chimenea, a un extremo se levantaba un pilar el cual afirmaba la estructura el cual tenia tallado un gran oso pardo y otros animales que vivían en ese bosque A un lado existía un pasillo con varias puertas, una de ellas llevaba a la cocina, otra a la habitación principal que habitualmente estaba cerrada con llave y la ultima puerta llevaba al patio el cual comúnmente estaba completamente nevado…

"Wow esta casa es gigante" dice asombrado Troy

"Te gusta?" pregunta Sharpay "si quieres mas adelante te podemos invitar"

"Entremos" interrumpe Ryan mientras acarreaba muchas maletas

"Yo te ayudo" y Troy se apresura a afirmar un bolso que se le estaba cayendo

"Gracias Bolton" dice Ryan

**En el Living**

"Esto es mucho mas acogedor de lo que pensé" dice Gabriella que estaba acostada sobre un sillón blanco y cubierta por una manta a cuadrille

"Si, pero puedes ponerle mas madera a la chimenea Troy que me estoy helando" dice Sharpay a Troy el cual estaba de espaldas al fuego

"Claro"

"Ya Troy, ahora puedes decirnos lo que ocurrió en esta semana" dice Taylor

"Si hermano nos afecto a todos" dice Chad que ya se le había olvidado el enojo

Después de un gran suspiro Troy dice "Esta bien"

"He esperado tanto para decirles esto"

"Primero es lo Primero, Donde conociste a esa Mujer" pregunta Ryan

"Buena pregunta" dice Troy que ponía mas madera en la chimenea

"Se acuerdan que fui a Hawai y les dije que la había conocido ahí, bueno eso fue mentira la conocí un día antes e entrar al colegio"

"Pero entonces, como ella se enamoro de ti y… eso?" dice Gabriella que se había puesto derecha para escuchar mejor

"La razón no tiene mucho que ver conmigo, mejor se los cuento de otra forma el problema fue de mi padre"

"Que? el te prohibió estar conmigo?" grita Gabriella indignada

"No, no es eso!"

"Déjalo terminar" dice Sharpay

"Miren el alcalde antes que fuera alcalde era un conocido de mi padre y ambos se odiaban a muerte"

"Ya y….?" Pregunta Chad

"Cuando el opto por el cargo de alcalde se aprovecho de su poder y amenazo al colegio de no mandar al equipo a los nacionales y echar a mi padre de su puesto de entrenador si yo no salía con su hija"

"Pero es una estupidez!" grita Taylor indignada "Eso no se puede hacer"

"Ven a lo que me refiero" dice Troy

"Pero que ganaba Lia en todo esto" pregunta Chad

"Bueno, ella según algunos rumores, se cambio de colegio porque se decía… no se si será verdad… pero…"

"Dilo!" gritan Taylor y Chad a la vez

"Escúpelo Bolton" dice Ryan exaltado

"Era Lesbiana" dice Sharpay

"Si, como sabias"

"Porque hice mis averiguaciones" dice Sharpay con aire de grandeza

"Que!" dice Chad "y te besaste con ella… eso en muy excitante" y todos los ahí presentes se rien

"Claro ahora lo comprendo ella quería a un novio popular para que se corriera la voz de que no era lesbiana" dice Taylor

"Y como empezó ese rumor" pregunta Chad

"No lo se" dice Bolton mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la chimenea

"Entonces, como el padre de Lia renuncio, Ya no tiene ningún poder sobre ti" reflexiona Chad "Oh! gracias a dios, pensé que te habíamos perdido, no te preocupes yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo"

"Que suerte que haya renunciado" dice Taylor sorprendida

Y los hermanos Evans se ríen al unísono

"No me digan que ustedes tienen algo que ver en eso" dice Troy mientras abria los ojos

Mmm, y ambos hermanos se ríen

"Oh dios santo que malos a la próxima lo pensare dos veces antes de meterme con ustedes" dice Chad

"Pero ahora la pregunta del millón es!" dice Sharpay "Gabriella perdonas a Troy?"

(Gabriella levanta la vista y se dirige a Troy)

"Lo siento Troy pero después de lo que paso supe que yo no te amaba lo siento mucho"

"No tienes que sentir nada, la culpa es mía"

Y Troy se levanta sin decir nada y sale de la habitación

"Espero no haberle roto el corazón" dice Gabriella, "pero por el momento quiero concentrarme en mis estudios por el momento"

Ryan piensa preocupado "voy a tener que sorprenderla para que se fije en mi"

"Ya se lo que voy a hacer" grita Exaltado

"Que dijiste Ryan?" dice Gabriella

"No nada" y Ryan deja la habitación

"Tengo una idea dice Sharpay porque no ustedes 2 van a las aguas termales que quedan afuera"

"Heee? Con este frío" dice Chad

"No como se te ocurre no traje bañador" dice Taylor

"Pero si para eso son, son para quitar el frío y dicen que son curativas y afrodisíacas"

"Que estamos esperando?" dice Chad y agarra la mano de Taylor y la lleva al Patio

Donde ven una especie de pozo de agua caliente el cual era muy tentador y te inducía a meterte

"Está bien déjame ir a pedirle una Traje de baño a Sharpay"

"No, métete así y después vemos lo que hacemos" dice Chad quien ya se había sacado la parte de arriba completamente y se estaba desabrochando el pantalón

Taylor solo hace un gesto de aprobación y se mete en el agua

**En la Terraza**

"Aquí estabas Troy" dice Sharpay "te sientes bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes solo estaba pensando en lo que hice y como afecto en nuestra relación", dice Troy

En ese momento empieza a nevar

"Por si no lo has notado últimamente hemos estado mas unidos que antes"

"Si, no lo había notado" miente Sharpay sonrojada

"Estas sonrojada?" pregunta Troy quien se desprende del barandal y se aproxima a Sharpay

"No, es que hace mucho calor acá" mirando hacia el suelo

"Pero si hay -5º, como va a hacer calor? dice Troy

"Si, es que no me gusta que me digan esas cosas"

"Te puedo decir una pregunta?"

"Claro" dice Sharpay que aun miraba al suelo

"Como hicieron para que el papá de Lia renunciara a su puesto, eso era ago imposible"

"Para los Evans nada es imposible solo realizamos unas llamadas y eso"

"Lo amenazaron con algo?"

Y Sharpay asiente con la cabeza

"Eres fabulosa Sharpay!"

"Me encanta que la gente se preocupe por mí, es mas, me encanta que tu te preocupes por mi"

"Te debo una, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" dice Troy que estaba a unos milímetros de distancia de Sharpay

**En el Living**

"Me voy a duchar, por si me necesitan" grita Gabriella mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto

Cuado abre la puerta ve su pieza rodeada de Flores, globos de varios colores y un gran corazón que decía TE AMO

De repente de atrás se escucha "no sabia como decírtelo así que use mi imaginación"

Gabriella sorprendida se da vuelta y ve a Ryan con un gran Ramo de flores en las manos

"Toma estas simbolizan tu perfección" dice Ryan con una voz dulce

Gabriella se queda sin palabras

"Dime algo Gabriella por favor" suplica Ryan

"Lo… lo…lo siento Ryan, pero todavía no me siento preparada para tener una relación" dice Gabriella muy apenada al ver el esfuerzo de Ryan

"No te preocupes pero acuérdate que siempre me tendrás y yo te estaré esperando"

Y Ryan abandona la habitación cerrando la puerta,

El joven se deposita de espalda a la puerta y se sienta de apoco pensando en si lo que hizo fue en vano, cuando sin quererlo le corre un lágrima por la mejilla

**Volviendo a la Terraza**

"Bueno si lo hay" y Sharpay se aferra a los brazos de Troy

"Solo quiero abrazarte" dice Sharpay siempre he soñado con tenerte en mis brazos

"Ahora Soñarás con otra cosa" dice Troy tomando su mentón con una mano y con la otra echando su cabello para atrás, para darle un apasionado beso bajo la nieve

La escena de ambos chicos besándose era espectacular nada podía echar a perder este momento o si podía?

"¡¡¡Cuidado!" Grita Taylor

Y se escucha un Balazo

"Que fue eso?" grita Sharpay aferrandose a los brazos de Troy

QNo lo sé, será mejor que vayamos a ver", propone Troy

Y los 2 jóvenes entran a la casa tomados de la mano…

Nota: es el Penultimo fic de HSM

Gracias por los reviews!

Espero que les este gustando la historia acepto recomendaciones!

Gracias Kapu! Seeeeeh! xD


	8. Ultimo Capítulo

**Capitulo VIII: Último Adiós**

"El Balazo provino del Patio" dice Sharpay asustada aforrándose al brazo de Troy y pensaba en el beso que se habían dado hace unos minutos, esto será un sueño se preguntaba hasta que Troy la hace regresar a tierra

Sharpay! Sharpay? Quédate acá yo iré a ver dice Troy que mientras mas veía a la pelirrubia mas se daba cuanta que su destino era estar con ella

"No, iremos los 2" dice decidida sin soltar la mano del muchacho

"Que fue eso?" dice repentinamente Gabriella que bajaba por las escaleras en toalla "Huy creo que me apresure en bajar" piensa mientras se apretaba los bordes de la toalla para que no se le cayera!

"No lo sabemos, eso vamos a ver" dice el rubio que veía como Gabriella se acomodaba la toalla

"Debe ser un cazador" dice Sharpay después de pensarlo por unos minutos

"Si, además en el camino vimos varios carteles de centros de caza cercanos se acuerdan?"

"Si" dice Gabriella sentándose en la escalera

Súbitamente entra Ryan tratando de decir algo pero el aire no le salía

"Que paso" grita desesperada Sharpay

Y Troy la agarra y le da un fuete beso para que se tranquilizara y dio resultado

Y todos quedan sorprendidos por el beso

Ryan toma una gran bocanada de aire y grita despavorido

Pero quien era dice Gabriela que trataba de no prestarle atención a la escena anterior

"Afuera esta…"!

**Antes del Disparo!**

"Esto es muy relajante" dice Taylor mientras Chad le hacia un Masaje en los hombros

"Aun con la nieve cayendo esto es simplemente perfecto"

"Lo se mi amor nada podría echar a perder este momento"

"Piénsalo dos veces cerebrito" dice una voz maliciosa que salía entre los matorrales

"Lia? Que estas haciendo acá" dice Chad mientras de apoco se ponía delante de Taylor

"Solo vine a cumplir mi palabra"

"Perdón" pregunta la morena que asomaba la cabeza por el hombro de Chad

"Si, no vas a pensar en vengarte"

"No se preocupen no les va a doler o si?" Y la pelirroja saca una pistola de su chaqueta

"Tu eras la que nos seguía?" afirma Taylor que le empiezan a correr unas lagrimas que se confundían con los copos de nieve que caían

"Chad, esta loca! Salgamos de aquí" grita Taylor que tomaba la mano de su novio

Y la pareja empieza a correr por el bosque donde cada zancada que daban sus brazos y piernas se entumecían con mayor rapidez ya que la poca ropa que llevaban estaba completamente empapada

"Me estoy congelando" dice Taylor tapándose de la nieve con la mano para tener mayor visibilidad

"No creo que lo logremos" dice pesimista Chad que sus cuerpo se volvía de apoco azul

"Pueden correr pero no esconderse" Grita Lia que iba justo detrás de ellos

La persecución termina cuando la pareja se ve frenada al estar a la orilla de una cascada congelada donde si no fuera porque estén al borde de la muerte seria una escena muy romántica

"Cuidado!" Grita Taylor agarrando el brazo de Chad para que el muchacho no cayera por el precipicio

"Acá se les acabo la suerte" dice Lia con la voz cortada porque con la persecución se había cansado

"Acaso creyeron que se iban a escapar de mi?" pregunta con tono sicópata

"Lia, piensa!" dice Taylor tratando de que la pelirroja entrara en razón "Si nos matas iras a la cárcel" diciendo desesperada

"No te creas, acá tan alejados de la ciudad nunca encontraran sus cadáveres y por ultimo pensaran que los ataco un oso o se los comieron los lobos" ríe malévolamente

Taylor empieza a llorar de tal forma que sus lagrimas derretían la nieve depositada en el suelo

"No te preocupes mi amor todo va a salir bien" miente Chad para darle animo a Taylor

"Eso es o que tu crees" y de un movimiento del brazo Lia saca una pistola que tenia guardada en uno de sus bolsillos y sin pensarlo dos veces dispara sin asco a Chad

Boooom!

"Chad cuidado" grita desesperada Taylor Que veía como la bala cortaba la ventisca

Y el balazo atraviesa la pierna del moreno perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo por el precipicio

Chad hace una mueca de dolor sin gritar

"Noooooo Chad!" Grita desesperada Taylor la cual se arroja para socorrerlo justo detrás de su amado en ese momento piensa "por favor Chad resiste eres lo único que me importa en este momento"

Chad al caer rompe el hielo formado en la laguna hundiéndose en la fría agua, "este será mi final?" piensa Chad mientras ve como la luz de la luna se va apagando mientras mas se hundía

Cuando ya no había mas esperanzas para Chad sus cuerpo entra en una especie de trance donde ya nada le afectaba y podía irse en paz consigo mismo, pero las ideas de la muerte de Taylor no lo dejan irse y su cuerpo reacciona milagrosamente cuando siente una mano calida que le toma el brazo…

"Imbécil" grita Lia, "el no vale tu vida" y se ríe maliciosamente "en fin igual te iba a matar de todas formas"

Y se retira victoriosa hacia la cabaña

"No puede ser" dice Ryan que había legado a tiempo para ver como la pelirroja le disparaba a Chad y caía por el acantilado

Y corre hacia la casa para avisarles a sus amigos

**En la cabaña**

"Era Lia" por fin responde Ryan al cual le caen las lagrimas "Y no pude hacer nada para detenerla"

"Que paso?" dice Gabriella preocupada

"Mato a Chad"

"Que? Estas seguro" dice Troy preocupadísimo mientras recuerda todos los momentos que vivió con su mejor amigo y que esta ultima semana había arrojado a la basura, se sentía pésimo pero sabia que algo debía hacer al respecto

"Esa maldita Perra se volvió loca" grita Sharpay que pensaba como una joven como Lia era capaz de matar a alguien

"Y Taylor que paso con ella?" murmura Gabriella que no podía creer lo ocurrido

"Cayó junto a Chad al acantilado" dice Ryan pálido

"Qué! Cayeron a un acantilado" dice Troy que estaba molesto por no haber estado allí para detenerla

"Si" dice Ryan mientras lloraba mas fuerte

"Cálmate hermano no fue culpa tuya" miente Sharpay porque en el fondo pensaba que Ryan pudo haber hecho algo para detenerla

"No es cierto" grita Ryan que se sentía mal por no haber sido valiente ciando lo necesitaban y haber quedado mal con Gabriella que lo miraba con lastima

"Será mejor que llamemos a la policía" dice Gabriella mientras subía a buscar su celular

"Ni lo intentes con esta ventisca mi celular esta muerto",

"el mío también" dice Troy que sacaba el celular del bolsillo

"Creo que deberíamos cerrar puertas y ventanas y encerrarnos en una habitación" dice Sharpay

"No, debemos ir a buscar a Taylor y a Chad, puede que todavía estén con vida" dice Troy

"Pero mira como esta el clima, no pretenderás salir así o si?" dice Sharpay

"No Troy, tu quédate a cuidar a las chicas y yo los iré a buscar" exclama Ryan decidido mientras busca algo en un cajón de una repisa que estaba cerca suyo sacando una linterna

"No Ryan es muy peligroso ya sabemos de lo que es capas esa chica" dice Gabriella

"Es mejor que todos nos quedemos juntos"

"No", grita Ryan "si algo les pasa va a ser Culpa Mía"

Y Ryan sale por la puerta Trasera

"El tiene razón" dice Sharpay cerrando la puerta detrás suyo Nunca le lleves la contra a un Evans"

"Nunca voy a entender a los hombres" exclama Gabriella mientras subía a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa "Será mejor que me apure" mientras abre la puerta de su habitación, "tomare esta ropa y bajare de inmediato" y al cerrar la puerta de su habitación ve como una Sombra pasa por fuera de su ventana sabiendo que eso era imposible porque su pieza quedaba en el segundo piso, prefiere no arriesgarse y baja lo mas rápido posible

"Esto me esta matando nos tiene como ratones dentro de una jaula" dice Troy que su nerviosismo se acrecentaba mientras pasaba el tiempo

"No lo puedo creer, esa maldita perdió el ultimo tornillo que le quedaba" dice Sharpay que se sentaba en el sillón agarrándose la cabeza "esta es mi culpa dice lo siento chicos si yo no hubiera hecho que la secretaria de su padre hubiera filmado un video donde el engañaba a su esposa con ella no hubiera renunciado esto nunca hubiera pasado" dice Sharpay que no aguantaba mas y le caían las lagrimas

El tiempo pasaba y no había señales de Lia por ninguna parte los ánimos estaban bajos

"Se abra ido?" pregunta Sharpay esperanzada

"No lo creo debe estar esperando el momento preciso para Entrar y matarnos" dice Gabriella con tono pesimista

"Necesito ir al baño" y Sharpay se retira del living

"Algo le pasa voy mejor voy a ir a ver si esta bien" dice Troy preocupado

"No me dejen sola"

"No te preocupes cualquier cosa Grita" y Troy se retira de la habitación

"Está bien" dice Gabriella que para tranquilizarse empieza a cantar la canción para el musical que se avecinaba

**En el Baño**

Toc… toc… "Sharp estas bien?"

"Si, pasa solo necesitaba mojarme la cara"

Y Troy abre la puerta y la cierra tras de el con llave

Troy avanza unos pasos hasta quedar justo en frente De Sharpay mirándola con deseo

Ambos sabían que esta podía ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos y había que aprovecharla

"Te amo tanto Troy" dice Sharpay "pero no estoy segura de esto"

"Has lo que tu corazón te aconseje" dice Troy que miraba a Sharpay fijamente

Y la joven se lanza a los brazo del rubio dándole un apasionado beso en la boca, "mi corazón es muy sabio"

Troy hace una mueca de alegría y empieza a darle bezos en el cuello haciendo que Sharpay tirite

"Estás bien?" Pregunta Troy

"Si, es que es mi primera ves"

"Oh! en serio" dice nervioso Troy quien para de acariciarla bruscamente

"Si pero se lo que estoy haciendo yo te amo… desde siempre y si esta es mi ultima noche, quiero con todo mi corazón que mi primera vez sea contigo" y Sharpay de apoco se saca la blusa quedando con la parte de superior descubierta

Troy nervioso susurra "te amo…"

Luego de varios minutos Troy y Gabriella salen del baño muy desarreglados, "se me perdió mi calceta la has visto?" pregunta Troy

"He, esta detrás del lava mano" dice Sharpay sonrojada

Al entrar al Living Sharpay queda paralizada

"Estuviste fantástica" exclama Troy que aun no salía del baño

"En serio mi amor?" dice una vos muy diferente a la de Sharpay

"Pero como si nosotros nunca tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo" dice esa voz sarcásticamente

Y Troy se apresura a salir del baño y ve a Lia y a Gabriella la cual estaba atada a una silla con un pañuelo en la boca el cual no la dejaba hablar

"No te atrevas a hacerle nada escuchaste" dice Troy con autoridad acercándose a la paralizada Sharpay

La pelirroja se ríe , "tu no me vas a decir que hacer, esta bien?" apuntando a Sharpay con el arma que llevaba en su mano izquierda

"Perdón, perdón no te precipites"

"Que no me precipite? Ha esto no es nada yo los quiero ver sufrir!" grita Lia con cara diabólica

"Sharpay acércate, acércate!" grita nuevamente y la toma del cabello y la jala hacia un pilar donde le azota la cabeza "tu creías que yo me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de que destruiste a mi familia" grita Lia ya fuera de si

"Suéltala" grita Troy "no le hagas daño ella vale mucho mas que tu, tu lo único que hiciste fue hacerle daño a la gente que te rodea"

"Una palabra más y la Mato!"

Y Sharpay media atontada por el golpe mira fijamente a Troy dándole tranquilidad

"Y como averiguaste que me tildaban de lesbiana ha? Dímelo! Eso no se sabia acá en Albuquerque alguien te tuvo que haber dicho"… "Dímelo" grita nuevamente y aun mas fuera de quicio

"Mi prima" dice Sharpay con la voz apagada

"Tu prima?" exclama Lia "Tu prima que?"

"Mi prima iba en tu mismo colegio y ella me contó que tu papa era el nuevo alcalde y que tu tenias la fama de ser lesbiana porque te juntabas con…"

Y Sharpay le corren lágrimas de Dolor

"Con una chica Nueva que como traía el pelo corto y se vestía distinto, el primer día de clases todos la tildaron de lesbiana y a mi también solo por ser buena compañera..

Ven a lo que me refiero trato de ser buena compañera y me fastidia todo el colegio dejándome en la mas grande humillación solo porque le di un recorrido por la escuela.

Entonces comprendí que si no quería ser molestada yo debía ser la que moleste, claro ustedes no saben lo que es ser molestado ustedes son tan perfectos y populares que nadie se iba a atrever a decirles algo, pero saben quien fue la que empezó con el rumor? Saben grita nuevamente Lia con cara de desquiciada Tu prima si tu prima era mi mejor amiga y me traiciono solo para poder ser parte de los populares así que ahora la que sufrirá las consecuencias eres tu! TU!" Y le azota la cabeza con el pilar nuevamente reventándole una ceja

"Pero no debes castigarnos por los errores de otras personas"… "Lo siento" dice Sharpay tosiendo un poco de sangre

"Cállate" y pone la pistola en la puna de la sien de Sharpay "Muere!"

y Troy en un movimiento heroico salta con todas sus fuerzas y desvía la pistola disparándola hacia otro lugar

Lia pierde el equilibrio soltando el arma pegándose con la punta de un mesón

Troy no se levanta, quedando boca abajo

"Troy estas bien" dice Sharpay entre susurros

Y al darlo media vuelta ve que había un gran agujero en el pecho de Troy que expulsaba litros de Sangre

"Si no te preocupes" dice Troy mientras tapaba la hemorragia "libera a Gabriella"

"Pero Troy estas sangrando"

"Lo se, no te preocupes se ve peor de lo que es" y Troy dibuja una sonrisa falsa en su cara para darle tranquilidad a Sharpay la cual libera a Gabriella

Se escucha una sirena

Luego de unos minutos

"Escuchaste eso?" dice Gabriella que vigilaba que Lia no despierte

"Si es la policía estamos salvados" grita Sharpay "Escuchaste Troy Troy? TROY?"

"Sharpay" dice Troy que al ver su color de piel no se encontraba nada bien

"Solo quiero decirte Que Te Amo" Y Troy cae inconciente

"Mi amor despierta!" llora Sharpay…

**Luego de 2 semanas**

"Aun no despierta Troy?" pregunta Taylor

"No, dicen que su estado es muy delicado no saben que hacer", "gracias a Ryan que están vivos un minuto mas tarde que hubiera legado la ambulancia y Chad y Troy estarían muertos" dice Sharpay

"Lo se todavía no puedo creer que después de sacarnos de la Laguna haya caminado treinta kilómetros para buscar ayuda bajo la ventisca"

"Yo creo que como se sentía culpable por no haber detenido a Lia a tiempo Su conciencia le dio la fuerza para hacer esas cosas" dice Sharpay

"Lastima que Chad no pudo viajar a los nacionales"

"Lo se pero de seguro pierden sin Troy y Chad, el doctor le dijo que no podía jugar básquetbol nunca mas porque el balazo rompió unos de los ligamentos de su músculo" suspira Taylor

"En serio, que lastima" dice Sharpay "Y que habrá Pasado con Lia?"

"Debe estar en un reformatorio, según dice mi papa como era menor de edad cuando cumpla 21 la sacaran libre" responde Taylor

"Pero como si esa perra esta loca"

"Lo se Sharpay,… lo se"

**Al día siguiente**

"Voy a ir a visitar a Troy" grita Sharpay

"Está bien" dice Ryan

"Espero que haya despertado debo contarle algo muy importante" piensa preocupada

**En el hospital**

Troy yace conectado a varios cables y tubos, donde es alimentado por suero y conectado a una maquina que verificaba su pulso

Se escuchaba un cambiante Bip… Bip… Bip…

"Hola Troy se que no me estas escuchando pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte" dice Sharpay a Troy quien no reaccionaba

Sharpay acaricia la mano de Troy

Milagrosamente Troy levanta los ojos la maquina acelera sus Bip

Bip Bip Bip!...

"Sharpay?" dice Troy moribundo

"No hables déjame hacerlo a mi por favor" dice Sharpay mientras llora de alegría al ver que su amado había despertado

"Solo quiero preguntarte si la chica que me dio el beso en esa habitación oscura Eras tu?"

Y Sharpay asiente con la cabeza

"Desde ese momento sabía que el resto de mi vida iba a pasarla con esa mujer… y se cumplió"

"Te amo" Sharpay dice Troy mientras una Lagrima recorría su pálida cara

Y Troy cierra los ojos mientras su vida se apaga de apoco

"Troy noooo!" Grita Sharpay llorando como nunca antes

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip… suena la maquina continuamente

"Debemos resucitarlo!" Grita una enfermera "Por favor señorita pude salir de la habitación" Doctor presentarse con URGENCIA a la habitación 213

Después de unos intentos" 1…2…3…. Despejen" Pah! Nada doctor, "1…2…3… Despejen" Pah! "Lo siento doctor"

"No, ya es demasiado tarde… Hora del deceso 12:24…"

"No puede ser, no puede ser cierto" piensa Sharpay

Sharpay corre por los pasillos del hospital chocando con muros y puertas porque la pena que la invadía no la dejaba pensar

Al llegar al exterior se desploma apoyándose en una banca, donde luego de unos minutos dice…

"Yo solo quería decirte que…" y mira al cielo…

"Estoy embarazada…"

-----------------------

**FIN**

**N/A**: espero que les haya gustado la historia gracias por los reviews

Y hasta la próxima historia que suba nos escribiremos Adiós

Gracias Kapu por leer todos mi fic y a todo mi curso que también los lee hahaha xD!

Y a Devlain, Marianahsm. Vale, Vane etc gracias por los reviews!

Suban historia ustedes también

**Chao!**


	9. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

La mañana era hermosa y radiante pero no podía evitar que los ánimos de los amigos y padres de Troy estén bajos, ya que en la tarde se iba a efectuar su ultima despedida…, su funeral

"Estas bien Gabriella?" pregunta Ryan vestido completamente de negro al igual que la muchacha

"Es que todo fue tan repentino y me hace valorar y ver la vida de otro sentido" Gabriella explota en llantos en el hombro de Ryan, "si no fuera por ti Todos estaríamos muertos" parando de llorar mirando fijamente al muchacho que también la miraba a los ojos

"No te preocupes yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte" dice el rubio y ambos se besan a apasionadamente…

"Aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste en la cabaña, aun sigues amándome?" pregunta Gabriella sin quitar la vista de los azules ojos de Ryan.

"Claro que si, yo te dije que siempre te amare y cuando estés lista yo te estaré esperando"

"Entonces Ryan…, quieres ser mi novio…?"

En el funeral se encontraban todos los amigos, profesores y conocidos, hasta los que Troy saludo una vez por el pasillo, los de básquetbol que habían suspendido su juego para viajar a despedir a su amigo obligándolos a perder el encuentro, los alumnos de Drama que había suspendido su obra y aplazado para el próximo periodo, ahora basada en la Vida de Troy creada por la misma Sharpay

El funeral fue corto pero emotivo se veían las hileras interminables de jóvenes y adultos siguiendo el carro que llevaba el cuerpo del muchacho tirado por 4 caballos blancos,

"Se que Troy estará cuidándonos en cualquier parte que este" piensa Sharpay frotándose el vientre,

"Mi amor te sientes bien" pregunta una señora vestida de negro y que tenía un gran parecido a Troy,

"Si señora Bolton, no se preocupe solo afligida eso es todo"

"Que bien porque no quiero que nada le pase al bebe" mirándola con aprecio y abrazando a la muchacha

**4 años más tarde**

"Mama, mama hoy vamos a ir donde la abuela?" pregunta un niñito de unos 4 años de edad, de tez blanca y brillante pelo rubio

"Si Troy dice Sharpay, pero primero déjame ir a buscar unos informes al comedor" mientras la rubia toma unos papeles que decía (La Sicología en la Adolescencia)

Sharpay esta cursando el segundo año de sicología en la universidad de Boston, pero había viajado unos días a Albuquerque para reencontrarse con sus amigos y Familiares para celebrar el cumpleaños de su pequeño hijo

"Mira como ha crecido" dice la Señora Bolton

"Abuela!" grita el niño tirándose en los brazos de su abuela

"Hola Sharpay como ha estado la Universidad" pregunta un señor de cabello castaño oscuro y de alta figura

"Bien Señor Bolton, solo que cuidar a Troy, estudiando y trabajando al mismo tiempo es un poco cansador a veces"

"Troy no pudo conseguir una mujer mejor" dice un muchacho que abrazaba a Sharpay por la espalda

"Ryan ¡"y la muchacha se tira a los brazo de su hermano "hace siglos que no te veo como has estado? Como te esta yendo en Harvard?"

"Por supuesto que le esta yendo bien" dice una muchacha de cabello negro que iba entrando por la puerta "si me tiene a mi" y se detiene a darle un cariñosos beso al niño que corrió a los brazos de la mujer

"Tía Gabriella" dice el pequeño,

"Feliz cumpleaños Troy toma este presente es de parte de Ryan y mío!" Y la muchacha toma del brazo de Ryan

"Ya llevamos 4 años juntos" dice Ryan con cara de enamorado

"Los felicito!" exclama Sharpay

"Pasen al patio ahí esta Taylor y Chad que han llegado hace poco" dice el señor Bolton con una gran sonrisa en la cara

El cumpleaños fue maravilloso se revivieron viejos recuerdos, hubo alegrías y penas pero al final todos los amigo pasaron un agradable momento


End file.
